


Exposed! Pro Wrestling's Greatest Secret Werewolves

by salamandelbrot



Category: NXT
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Baron thinks he's doing a pretty damn good job keeping his secret. Even Corey has no idea.





	Exposed! Pro Wrestling's Greatest Secret Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/gifts).



> Happy Extreme Deadlines and happy Summerslam! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  ~~(Secret Author: Almost as Secret as Baron Corbin's lycanthropy. ;p)~~ And it's not even a secret-thing we're doing, I'm a big goof. Life is imitating art, I tell you what. ;p

Thanks to the adrenaline left over from the match, Baron paced the storage room until the show was wrapped up and Corey could sneak back to meet him. And, thanks to the gibbous moon above, he could smell from a country mile away that Corey was just as eager as he was. Corey had to be grateful right about now that his slacks were a dark enough navy to hide the drop of precome that had been teasing Baron's nose since he hit the End of Days.

It had been too long. Weeks! One of the perks of working somewhere with a home base for weekly TV was supposed to be that this shit didn't happen, but here they were, fucking pining away from opposite sides of the commentary table.

The second Corey walked through the door, Baron grabbed him and shoved him up against a stack of cardboard boxes. He _liked_ shoving Corey up against things, and he had too much respect for the man not to do it hard, but these days he did choose his targets carefully. Wellness and shit. Regal would be proud.

Sometimes he wondered if Corey had noticed. If he did, he still moaned for it as much as ever.

"Torture," Corey groaned, "fucking Neville took it to the time limit just to torture me personally."

Baron laughed as he sank to his knees. He made a show of sniffing - a normal man with a sensitive nose could smell the sex on Corey from here. Then he leaned forward and got a good mouthful of Corey's package through his slacks. He was going to suck that little spot of precome out so good a forensics lab couldn't find it.

With a groan, Corey grabbed the back of Baron's head held him there, doing his level best to fuck Baron's mouth right through the silk. Baron gripped his thighs, encouraging. He could feel the shape of him in his mouth as he licked and sucked along the familiar landscape of Corey's cock.

When he found the head they both moaned. Corey for obvious reasons, hips jerking, and Baron because he felt a new topological feature, a metal ring. He investigated the new piercing with his tongue like he was shaking a birthday present. Definitely a Prince Albert, thank fuck. If he'd gone and benched his dick for six months with an iron cross Baron would have lost his mind. 

It was a circular barbell, big beads on the ends and the metal of the shaft was thick and heavy, felt like a six guage, maybe even a four. Baron groaned and wiggled it with his tongue to make Corey gasp.

He tongued it side to side under the cloth until Corey shoved him back and went to work peeling himself out of his now much wetter pants. Baron grinned as he watched him. No hiding that even with navy blue now.

The grin froze when Corey shoved his pants down. 

"What?" Corey gave himself a casual pull that, against all his self-preservation instincts, made Baron's mouth water. 

Baron grunted, trying to act natural as his mind raced. There was no way Corey knew. He'd been _careful_. Just because it was exactly how Corey _would_ try to fuck with him didn't mean thing. It was just a coincidence.

"Don't worry, the shaft's titanium and the beads are sterling," he added, with a mischevious twinkle in his eye that had to be a product of Baron's own paranoid mind. "Hypoallergenic as fuck, unless you're a werewolf."

 _Anyone_ would make that joke, Baron told himself, play it cool.

He crept his fingers up Corey's thighs. "Well, I wouldn't want to disrupt the healing process," he said, trying for a teasing grin of his own. He reached between Corey's legs to press on his taint. "You know. Wellness and shit."

Corey squirmed under his fingers. "Fuck. If you're going to be like that, I'll have you know the good people of the New Age Piercatorium said at the absolute latest I'd be cleared by the _full moon_. You planning to reschedule date night?"

 _Coincidence._ Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence, New Age weirdos loved the full moon.

"Oh, I think we can work around it." He gave Corey's taint another press that made his dick twitch. "It doesn't look like you're in the rescheduling mood."

Corey moaned as Baron flipped him around and nudged his legs apart. He was going to get Corey in his mouth, by God, but he wasn't going to do it with the fucking cockring of Damocles hanging over his head. 

He took a moment to enjoy the view, from the pictures coiled around Corey's neck to the long, lean muscle of his back, miles of skin with a lone starburst of ink on his right shoulder. His frame wasn't built to hold a lot of ass but he wasn't sneaking around the Performance Center to fuck Billy Gunn after shows and Baron appreciated the lanky, can't-keep-his-jeans-up shape of him. That flat ass was probably to thank for Corey's cum-gutter exposing ring gear. Baron laid a reverent kiss where it met his thighs. 

Corey's balls were like the rest of him, tight and smooth, but with enough give to have some fun. Baron sucked them in his mouth and relished Corey's gasp. Oh yeah, they could have plenty of fun, despite Corey's stupid silver barbell.

He snuck his fingers around to jerk the base of Corey's shaft, careful not to go high enough to burn himself. Corey bucked back, trying to get contact on more of his cock, but Baron just pulled his hand away. He pulled his mouth away too and sat back on his heels, eyes on the wet shine of Corey's sack, listening to his needy groan. He stood and molded himself to Corey's back, one hand undoing his pants and the other getting his thumb back on Coery's guiche, pressing rhythmically as Corey rocked back against him.

Finally he got his cock out guided it between Corey's thighs, sliding along his wet sack and the base of his cock. 

"Come on," Corey moaned, pressing his thighs together around Baron's dick. "Come on, Baron, harder. Use that fucking werewolf strength, come on."

It was an expression, Baron assured himself. New slang, Corey always was more plugged in than him.

Fucking Corey harder wasn't exactly a request he objected to, though, so he went ahead and used that werewolf strength, as the kids would (probably) say. He drove Corey up on tiptoes, straddling his cock. Corey clutched the boxes resolutely, too stubborn to admit that he was doomed to lose jerking-Corey-off Chicken from the start.

That was just fine, the idea of fucking Corey's thighs until he came was pretty goddamn hot. So hot he might not last to do it. Baron still had his hand between them, thumb working Corey's taint, and he started pressing hard on every thrust like his dick was hitting Corey's prostate from the outside. 

Corey's breath was starting to come in noisy, desperate gasps in time with the pounding Baron was giving him. Baron could smell him dripping and muffled a moan against the tattoo on his shoulder. Fuck, Corey drove him wild.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Baron, that's good," Corey babbled. "I'd let you do me on the full moon, fuckin' take that wolf dick."

Baron didn't have time to ratuonalize that one before the feel of Corey's balls tightening and his dick jerking agaisnt Baron's, coupled with the scent of Corey's come, set him off. He came with a goddamned embarrassing growl, smushing his nose against Corey's shoulder tattoo to keep himself from biting.

They sat at the foot of box mountain, pressed comfortably shoulder to shoulder and sharing a smoke in the afterglow. 

"You're an actual, literal werewolf," Corey said. "Just wanted to get that out there."

Well, shit.

"I'm going to buy you a big, dumb platinum CBR out of my Takeover pay," Baron told him. "With, like, a fucking scull as the bead."

"Cool."

"Cool."


End file.
